mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Connor Aldridge is the primary Antagonist in the Mafia III DLC Stones Unturned. History Background Connor Aldridge is a former C.I.A. agent who turned against the United States while working as a covert operative in Vietnam. In June 1954, he and fellow agent John Donovan worked together in Guatemala as part of Operation PBSUCCESS, a covert operation that deposed the democratically elected Guatemalan President Jacobo Árbenz and ended the Guatemalan Revolution of 1944–1954. Vietnam In 1963 Aldridge was in Vietnam as part of the C.I.A. operations there, where he was tasked with infiltrating the North Vietnamese Army in order to cultivate contacts and double agents within their ranks. At some point he turned against his country and began feeding intelligence to them instead. He believes that the government is lying, that the Gulf of Tonkin incident was just a ruse dreamt up by the NSA to draw the United States into the war, and that the U.S. government is the real enemy, responsible for killing thousands of American soldiers. John Donovan learned of Aldridge's betrayal and intercepted one of his contacts named Trong. During interrogation Trong told of a planned meeting between him and Aldridge in an alleyway in Saigon. After getting Trong to spill everything Aldridge has been up to, he was killed, and Donovan took his place for the meeting with Aldridge. When Aldridge arrived for the meeting, he finds Donovan there instead. He tells him to stay out of this, but Donovan informs him that Trong's not coming. When he asked what he has done, Donovan explains that Trong was dead, but not before he spilled all of Aldridge's dirty little secrets. Aldridge was a traitor, and he was there to stop him. As Donovan attempts to take him in, Aldridge gets a jump on him and a scuffle ensues. The two fight it out in the alleyway and Aldridge soon has the upper hand. With a knife to Donovan's throat, Aldridge attempts to force more intel out of him, only to learn that he has already passed on what Trong had told him and Aldridge's network was currently being rounded up. After this a couple of Military Police showed up and Aldridge slipped away. Arrival in New Bordeaux Eight years later Aldridge turns up in New Bordeaux as he attempts to track down a Russian made thermonuclear warhead that was on-board a Cuban cargo plane when it went down in a storm. The C.I.A. code-named the indecent "Devotchka" and searched for downed plane for twelve months before declaring it lost at sea. The four man flight crew bailed out and two of them were picked up by the U.S. Navy and brought to New Bordeaux, where they were debriefed by the C.I.A. One of these men, Horatio Balmana, has since been working as a bartender at a local Cuban restaurant in the French Ward. Aldridge tracked him down and tortured him into revealing the location of Pedro Pan, a C.I.A. Safehouse located in Bayou Fantom. Together with his team of hired mercenaries, Aldridge was able to infiltrate the safehouse and force his way into its mainframe computer room. Donovan and Lincoln Clay arrive at the safehouse soon after, but are unable to stop him before he forces an agent to open the safe where the files are kept. Once Aldridge has what he came for, he flees the safehouse and heads off to retrieve The Nuke. Retrieving the Nuke With the files he stole from the C.I.A., Aldridge is able to track the downed plane to its location on an Unknown Island in the Gulf of Mexico. His team retrieves the warhead and transport it to Siniy-2, a partially completed missile base that was abandoned after the Cuban Missile Crisis. His plan is to load the warhead onto a submarine and transport it to an unknown destination, where he has made arrangements to sell it to a NVA General. Death Notable Murders *Horatio Balmana (CIA asset) Appearances *Welcome to the Show *In-Country *There Are No Dominos (Killed) Trivia *His pistol is a custom skin, similar in appearance to a Tokarev TT-33, that is not available in-game. Gallery Connor Aldridge 2.jpg|Aldridge and Donovan There Are No Dominos 3.jpg|Aldridge's final moments Category:Site Administration